Interview With A Medium
Category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category:La_Terre_Logs Category:Kanter's Hope Logs Midori Kanter Memorial Hospital - ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Midori Kanter Memorial Hospital is a building that, from the outside,is quite small, only a couple stories in height. Once inside, the first floor has the emergency facilities, receptionists, and other services that deal with the processing of patients. The floor above that holds most of the facility's administrative functions and related staff. Beyond those two floors, however,the Midori Kanter Memorial Hospital is underground. The first through third basement floors include rooms for patients who are kept within the hospital. Each floor has the standard complement of nurse stations, supply rooms, logistical support, and a shrine to Midori Kanter, the Mikagis Saint of Mercy. The shrines themselves are the size of a couple of the patient rooms, with an attendant in a white overcoat, and a few chairs, more reminiscent of a room that might well be used by a therapist.Below the patient rooms is a floor dedicated to operations and medical procedures. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The morning in Freyssinet, La Terre, leads to there being a fully staffed and functioning medical center, including the administrative portion. At least on the entry level floor. Alexandra enters from the street, making her way through the lobby to the nearest information desk. "Pardon," she says to the woman there, "I've got an appointment here this morning, and was wondering if I could trouble you for some directions." The receptionist looks up, "Do you have a name?" is the reply Alexandra receives. "Goodness, I suppose that -would- help, wouldn't it? Alexandra Wright," Lex replies, a faintly sheepish smile following. "I'm actually here about employment. On Kanter's Hope," she offers helpfully. Typetypetype. The receptionist takes a few moments, and hands a small piece of paper with directions on it. "Take the elevator down, those directions should get you the rest of the way. Knock and walk on in." Alexandra smiles, warm and genuine, and takes the paper from the receptionist. "Thanks," she offers, along with a gracious incline of her head, before she turns to do exactly that -- elevator, directions, knock, walk in. In that order, even. The room entered on the lower level looks to be something of a library, with several books lying around. A long table with a couple chairs has been cleared at the moment. As for the occupant? She looks to be somewhere in her mid-20s, dark brown hair that goes to about her neck, with black wire frame glasses. She looks to be dressed rather conservatively, in a knee length black skirt, white blouse, and black jacket to match. Perhaps also noteworth is the ring she wears on the smallest finger of her left hand, a band with a rod of Asclepius made of diamond on it. Most who follow the news of the Orion Arm may very well recognize her as Jessica Tylin. She notes Alexandra as she walks in. "Hello." she says quietly. "Do have a seat." "Good morning," Lex replies with another of those gracious little nods, and taking a little glance around besides. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," she adds then, as she does as instructed, having a seat in the unoccupied chair. Jessica herself doesn't sit, looking down at Alexandra. "I have looked over your files. You seem competent enough. Might I ask what interests you about the Kanter's Hope? I must confess we did not expect many foreigners to apply." Alexandra looks over her glasses at Jessica for a moment, offering a bit of a smile. "Some of the most dedicated physicians I know count themselves among Kanter's faithful," she explains. "I've been in practice with Dr. Patterson, the one that sent my recommendation, for several years now." She purses her lips a bit, mulling something over for a few moments. "I've also admittedly been looking for a change of pace, and this strikes me as a wonderful opportunity. I want the same thing you do - to help people that need it. Those people do not always necessarily make their way to my office in Ynos." "To preserve life here, via mundane means, is an admirable task." Jessica finally says in agreement. "For when we leave, we are to be embraced by the Saints. To heal is to allow others to accomplish their admirable tasks here. To be brought back, into a golem, is a mockery of these admirable beliefs we share." The Sivadian looks faintly confused for a moment or two, but seems to pick up on the reference fairly quickly. "The cloning technology," Lex muses, nodding after a few moments. "Well. I'm no geneticist, but I'm quite sure you're aware of that already. I myself would rather do whatever is possible to keep people from dying in the first place. Cloning is... well, a bit messy if you ask me, especially for those unfortunate souls that don't imprint correctly. A ninety-nine point nine percent success rate is little comfort when you're one of the point one, hm?" "An individual is more than their memories." Jessica continues. "But yes, let us keep others from dying." then she smiles slightly. "I believe there is a place for you amongst the crew of the Kanter's Hope. Your expertise would be quite welcome." Alexandra blinks, seemingly taken a touch aback. "Just like that?" she inquires, seemingly despite herself. "Thank you. I have to confess that I was expecting a much more... rigorous interview process," she admits then, with a faintly sheepish smile. "Not that I'm complaining, mind." "Kanter's Wisdom guides me." Jessica explains with a slight smile. "I know what to look for in an individual quite quickly." "Ah, I see," Lex agrees with a nod. "It's a good thing for me, it seems, that you do." She does put both hands to her mouth to cover a sneaky little smile that's forming there. "Pardon. I think it's just now sinking in," she says, with a quiet laugh. "To take time to understand is normal." Jessica explains. "Most foreigners learn of us from popular culture, and likely attribute supernatural abilities to us, rather than far simpler, but quite useful gifts." then a pause, "My office will send you information on when and where you start." Alexandra smiles a bit, then rises. "In that case, I won't take any more of your time," she says, nodding. "It was a pleasure to meet you. And thank you."